


American Tea

by jjprobert



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert





	American Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



One of the most painful things about moving to America, was the tea.

Admittedly, the invention of the tea bag was certainly a thing to be thankful to them for.

However, their manner of brewing, far too often, simply wasn't up to scratch. Now, most of the time, this seemed simply to be lack of experience on the part of the brewer. But other times? It was inexcusable, and left one with a cup of tea that either had no taste whatsoever, or was completely overpowered by the remnants of the milk that had been poured in first.

Fortunately, Alfred didn't need to worry most of the time, as he would be the one brewing it. Also, he could order in blends from England, which he did initially, in preference to sampling every blend and testing it before presenting it. Because there was no way substandard cups of tea would be served on his watch.


End file.
